Dealing with Insanity
by LnknInsanity
Summary: Kami is unable to have childeren and it's eating her alive. Spirit makes a deal with Asura in order for them to be able to have childeren but if he breaks the deal then Maka is his. But after watching her for awhile he falls in love with this pig-headed meister.
1. Chapter 1:The Deal

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my other story yet but this idea came to me and i had to write it. I started reading some AsuraxMaka and I am completely in love with them now so i wanted to write one i still like SoulxMaka but I love this one more soz to SoMa fans. anyway on with the story...

* * *

Prologue

_I can't do this!_

A young Spirit Albarn thought as he walked down to the underground of the school Shinigami-sama had built getting more nervous as he went down. What was he doing there? You may ask, well the answer is quite simple. He was going to do possibly the most stupid thing he had ever done in his life.

He was going to make a deal with the Demon God of Insanity.  
He didn't want to but he had no other choice, the clinic had given him the news today. He and his wife were incapable of making a baby. It wasn't anybody fault kami was infertile and Spirit was just unable to fertilise her. So the chance of them making a baby on their own was 99.9% impossible. They had exhausted all other options there was no way they could have child together and Kami would not have a child that was not her own.

There was only one thing he could do.

He shouldn't even be a considering it but it was breaking Kami's heart, she was depressed, not eating right and was drifting away from everybody. He had to do this he wanted a child just as badly as she did so that's why he was doing this for his and Kami's child.

As he walked down the steps he could feel the Kishin's madness wavelength starting to affect him. When he actually reached the chamber where the Kishin was kept sealed in a bag of his own skin, it felt like he was being weighed down by the insanity around him.

"_What have we hear?" _ Spirit heard the evil laugh in his head as he felt a hand shove through his back and out his chest.

_It's just a hallucination! It's just a hallucination! _Spirit thought to himself as he turned his head around to see the masked face of the Kishin behind him. The Kishin was wearing some baggy black pants, a black and red pin striped blazer and his legendary scarves made of his skin that could be used as weapons to tear apart his enemy and hid his face with the mark of insanity on them three blood red eyes that seemed to glare at you.

"Kishin Asura I have come to ask of you a request." Spirit said trying not to show how terrified he was.

The arm still in his chest was suddenly ripped out and he was thrown to the far wall, just as he was about to get up one of Asura's scarves pinned him there strangling him at the same time.  
_"__**FoO**__lisH b__**eING**__! __**WhY**__**W**__ou__**LD**__ I W__**aN**__t to __**He**__LP __**yOU**__"' _Asura growled tightening the scarf around his neck. Helet his insanity flood into his voice to scare the pathetic man before him.

"Because I will give you anything you ask of me! I know I don't have anything to offer! But if there is anything I can do in exchange I will!"Spirit yelled not tearing away his eyes from the Kishin's blood red ones.

"_Anything even your soul?" _Asura asked grinning evilly at the man before him.

"I will do anything for what I have come for." Spirit said glaring at the Demon God before him.

'_Hmmm' _Asura thought to himself. '_This man has a lot of courage to not back down from me. Eh I've got nothing else to do might as well hear him out'._

He released his scarf from around the man's neck and Spirit dropped to the ground trying to get his breath back.

"_Alright tell me what is it that you want?" _ He said smiling maliciously.

Spirit told him his story and asked for the Demon God standing before him to grant him and his wife the ability to have a child together.

Asura was surprised by this usually when someone came down here asking for something it was something completely egotistical and selfish. _Someone like this will be... interesting._

"_And what will I get in return for such a favour? Would you swear your loyalty to me if I asked? Would you kill someone if I asked? What if I asked you to set me free? Would you do it?" _ Asura said. This was usually where the self-centred bastards ran away with their tail between their legs.

"Yes." Spirit said no hesitation and no doubt. Asura checked his soul and it was not lying, but his soul was that of a man weak to temptation especially that in the form of women and alcohol.

'_But such love for his child and it isn't even alive yet.'_ He thought to himself. Suddenly Asura knew exactly what he wanted from the womanizer in front of him. He started to smile his psychotic smile and Spirit had to fight not to show any fear to this powerful being in front of him.

"_I have no use for these things it wouldn't gain me anything in the slightest. I know exactly what I want from you. You see I am bored so let's play a game. I can see from your soul that you are weak to women if you can stay celibate for this child's life then you win and I will ask nothing of you but if you cannot be abstinent she is mine to do with what I wish." _He askedSpirit to his horror. He loved his wife he would never cheat on her.

"_Do we have a deal?"_ Asura said sticking out his hand to shake.

_This is for Kami and our child_ he thought as he shook the Kishin's hand. "Yes we do."

"_Good. I can see this whole city, so don't think you will get away with it if you lose. Now take this and eat it then go fuck your wife and you will be able to have a child." _ He said handing Spirit a Soul with wings.

'_This is a Grigori soul!'_ Spirit thought hesitating before taking the soul and putting it in his pocket. _'I've come this far I won't back down!' _

Asura watched as the man went out of his chamber to go start the game smiling evilly to himself.

'_This should be fun.'_

* * *

_Please review they are all welcome _

_I'll try to Update Angel Meister soon too. _

_see you next time._


	2. Chapter 2:WTF is happening!

This is probably going to be a short story depends on the ideas I come up with. If you still think it's too short. Sorry and please don't forget to review if you want to I mean I'm not forcing you too and if you don't want to...

*Gets hit in the head with shoe*

Sorry I was babbling wasn't I well anyway on with the show.

Chapter 2

15 years later

Asura has watched her her whole life he knew everything about her.

She was the girl who had a deadly Maka-chop, she was the girl who excelled in all her classes, she was the girl who was as stubborn as a mule, and she was the girl who is very violent, she was the girl who had possibly read every book known to man, she was the girl who had a fear of being abandoned, she was the girl who made his chest hurt, she was the first person to ever make his heart race from something other than fear.

She was Maka Albarn.

She was his.

Her idiot father had broken his promise after only 4 years and what's worse he had hurt Maka. Maka didn't trust any man anymore because of her stupid father, but Asura had been there for her all these years watching and talking to her in her head when she needed it most.

On the night of the schools anniversary party when the snake witch had set him free was the first time he got to see his beloved Maka. She was with her damn weapon, yanking on his scarf to bring him back down to earth with her. Soon though she will be his he had spent awhile to get things ready for his Maka but now everything was ready for her, all he had to do was go get his bride.

"And so by resonating at a strong enough rate you can..." Professor Stein's voice droned on and on, usually Maka would be diligently taking notes on the lesson but for some reason today she couldn't concentrate. The voice in her head was unusually quiet today it usually would talk, to her throughout the day about anything it felt like. But today it hadn't said a single word, not even to swear at her partner when he had insulted her.

A tingling sensation came over he, she usually got these to tell her that the voice was inside her head. But it was different this time it felt much stronger this time spreading to all parts of her body until she couldn't feel anything except the tingling sensation.

She felt her body stand up on its own. She had no control over her own movements!

'_What the fuck is going on!'_ She tried to scream but her voice was apparently not working either. All eyes had turned to her as she started to walk down the stairs and out the door of the class room.

'_Help!' _ She tried again to talk but to no avail. She heard Professor Stein and her friends yelling at her to come back and asking what she was doing. She heard footsteps running up behind her and heard her partner Soul yelling out her name as he ran to catch up. He ran in front of her and stopped trying to get her to stop and look at him.

"Maka what's going on? Why did you leave class like that?" He asked her, his red eyes boring into hers.

Maka was still not in control of her body and whoever was ignored him and simply tried to walk around him but Soul held out his arm so she couldn't move past him.

"Maka answer me." He said becoming frustrated with her lack of response

Her body finally looked up and said in voice that sounded like someone was talking through her vocal cords. "Answer you?! You're telling me what to do! Why don't you just fuck off you damn wannabe 'cool guy'." The thing said through her voice. Soul stood there shocked for a moment before he put both his hands on her shoulder and started shaking her.

"Maka! Are you in there come back to me!" He said trying to reach her but when he saw that the thing was still in control of her glaring at him with that murderous gaze he started to yell at the thing controlling Maka. "You! Who are you?! Give Maka back!" He yelled.

The thing controlling Maka simply flipped Soul so he was lying on the ground and stepped on his throat not enough to crush hid windpipe but enough that he was having trouble breathing.

"Give her back?! She was never yours in the first place! She's mine! She always has been! This is the last time you'll see her. Be thankful Maka is so fond of you or I would've killed you." It said as it took it foot of his throat, reached down and slammed his head into the pavement hard enough to knock him out.

'_SOUL!'_ The real Maka screamed inside her head.

"Don't worry Sweetheart I only knocked him out. If I killed him you would've been sad and you should always be happy." The thing cooed to her in a sweet voice. "Besides people are on their way to help him."

To everyone else it would have looked like she was talking to herself but apparently this thing didn't give a damn because it kept on talking to her about anything it felt like as it walked towards the cities exit. They were almost there when Maka realised something.

'_You're the voice!'_ she thought to it.

The Maka/thing face lit up with a smile as it said "You realised it was me! Ye I am the voice in your head Maka I thought it was time we met face to face."

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you kidnapping me? HOW are you kidnapping me?" _

"Because I love you sweet heart. I'll answer all your questions when we get home okay?" It said still smiling blissfully after 15 years Maka was finally going to be his.

"_Home?"_ she said confused.

"You ask a lot of question, you know that? But anyway where here so we should be seeing me any minute now." It said fading away and Maka felt control of her body coming back to her. She turned to run away when a scarf wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a rock hard chest. He (definitely HE) wrapped his arms around her in a backwards hug and said "Hello my love."

She looked behind her and saw the Demon God of Insanity Asura himself smiling lovingly at her.


	3. Chapter 3: Annnnd I'm kidnapped

Sup guys this is my new chapter. Please don't forget to review please.

And to those who have (Death Candy, Psyka, Shanoko and Kishin-Natality) Thank you! You wonderful people. Now...

On with the melodrama ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kishin!" Maka screamed as she tried to escape from his embrace.

"My name is Asura and stop struggling Sweetheart, you'll only hurt yourself." He said to her patiently as he tightened the arm around her waist.

"Yeah right! I'm not gonna let you eat me!" she kept on screaming at the Kishin behind her, kicking behind her trying to aim for his most vulnerable parts.

"I would never eat you, at least not in the way you're thinking of."Asura said huskily while eyeing her body lustfully.

Maka stopped dead in her tracks "What?! Let go of me, you creepy rapist!" She yelled as she renewed her struggles to be free.

"I told you to stop struggling I don't want to have to knock you out until we get home but I will if I have to." Asura said in a deadly serious voice.

"You wouldn't dare."She said glaring at him.

"Wanna bet?" He said smiling, seeming completely unfazed by the death glares she was shooting him.

"No I don't damn it! Let me go you bastard!" she said aiming a punch for his jaw. One of his scarves blocked the punch and he spun her around to face him.

"I warned you. Pernoctabit dilectione mea" He said before he kissed her. Maka noticed three thing happening as he kissed her.

Everything was getting dark

She was kissing him back

It felt sooooo good.

'_Pernoctabit__dilectione mea__. That's Latin.'_ She thought as her world turned black.

Asura was overjoyed Maka had kissed him back._ 'Her body knows it's mine even before her mind does. Interesting.'_ This might be important for wooing Maka later. Even though she was his already, he wasn't going to sink so low as to bind her to him without her consent. No matter how much the devil's choir in his head was telling him to do exactly that.

* * *

Maka woke up in a very beautiful room, it was simple only a bed, a book shelf and a light hanging from the ceiling in it. It was coloured in dark shades of red with a bed with black satin sheets on it. There were no windows and to doors one was slightly open and she could see a white bathroom inside, the other door was shut firmly. Maka looked at the book titles on the book case and saw some of her favourite books of all time and books she wanted to read but hadn't got the chance to yet_. 'That's right Asura is the voice in my head. I told him about all these. I can't believe that the voice is him.'_ She loved that voice; it was always with her and would always be there to comfort her when she saw her father sneaking out to meet women who were not her mother. She thought of the first time she told her parents about the voice inside her head.

_~Flashback~_

_Maka was about 4 going on 5 when she had first caught her father going out to meet women. She followed him all the way to Chupa Cabras. She saw him kissing multiple women and then lead some of them into the back room. She had run home and locked herself in her room crying when she felt the tingling sensation and heard the voice again. "Don't cry Maka, your tears are unbearable to me. I want you to always be happy. Why don't you tell me what's wrong." It said softly to her._

"_Papa, he- *sob* went away*sob* with *sob* other women." She said through her tears._

"_What? Maka I can't understand you when your crying like that. Listen, take a deep breath and calm down, everything will be all right, I'm here for you." It said gently._

"_You are only supposed to kiss your husband is what Mama said. But Papa he was kissing women who weren't Mama." She said before she started crying again._

"_Oh he did, did he?"It said with nothing less than fury in its voice. "Maka I want you to do me a favour. I want you to wait up for your father; I need to have a talk with him. Can you do that for me?" It said in a much calmer voice._

"_Yes" She said without hesitation. So she waited for her father like the voice said and when she felt everything go black_

*This part she remembered later when she was 13.*

_As Spirit walked in still slightly drunk and smelling of sex and whiskey Asura let Maka's eyes change to his eye colour and felt the third eye on her forehead open up. He also put on a scarf to manipulate if need be, it wouldn't be as strong as his actual skin scarves but it would be enough to take on that pathetic man. _

"_Hello Spirit." Maka/Asura said. _

_Hearing the voice of the Kishin in his daughter's body sobered up Spirit real quick. "Kishin! What are you doing here?! What have you done to my precious Maka?!"_

"_I just borrowed her body for a bit and YOUR Maka. She is mine now, __you bitch-ass, lame-ass, sorry excuse for a human being! Obviously she wasn't very precious if you couldn't even control yourself for her, you bloody cunt of a bitch! When I come to collect her I think I might kill you while I'm there anyway."Asura said in a malicious voice with psychotic smile on Maka's face._

"_No! I won't let you take her away." Spirit yelled lunging for the thing inhabiting his daughters' body._

_The scarf around Maka's neck suddenly sprung to life and wrapped around Spirit's neck and slammed him in to the wall a few times before Asura got bored with this and threw him to the ground before pinning him there with his scarves._

"_You already did when you let those hookers into your bed douche bag. I may be in a child's body but do not underestimate me."He said glaring down at Spirit with disgust. "I just came here to warn you but now you've made me angry. Oh dear what shall I do? Oh! I know I'll do Maka a favour and make sure you never do this again." He said grinning psychotically again while he pulled out a LARGE kitchen knife. He waved excruciatingly close to Spirit's groin before raising the knife up and slamming it down into the floor just below his crotch._

_ "But Maka would be upset if I did that so I won't. But do not try to take Maka away from me again or else I won't miss."He said in a deadly serious voice, before using Maka's sweet, innocent voice to say "Ok Papa?"He released Spirit from the Scarves. But before the eye disappeared and her eyes changed back to their original colour he said "Take care of my girl." Before he disappeared and Maka fainted on the stairs. Spirit took her up into her room and put her to bed before he went to planning what he would do to keep Maka away from that monster. _

_~End Flashback~_

Even Back then he was taking care of me in his weird way. While she was looking at the books she saw a Latin to English dictionary. So she looked up the words Asura had said. 'Pernoctabit dilectione mea' means 'Go to sleep my love.' Feeling confused Maka lay there on the bed thinking about her perverted Kishin.

Please review thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: oh no he dident!

Hi guys wazzup

Guess who's going to show up in this chapter. He/she is one of my favourite characters

Chapter 4

Maka was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard the door to her room open. When she looked up, she saw the very man she'd been thinking about walk in to the room. When Asura saw that she was awake he became a lot more careful about what he did so he didn't frighten her. But Maka was looking at him with no fear, if anything she only looked pissed off.

'_Well that's odd.' _Asura thought he thought she would be angrier at him he did just take her away from her friends and family even if her family only consisted of a drunken womaniser. _'Huh maybe she's not that mad at me'_ he thought as a book came flying towards his face.

"Maka- Chop! You bastard! You kidnapped me! You knocked me out! AND! You kissed me!" She screamed as she threw another book at him, which to her disappointment he caught.

"Maka calm down. I had to knock you out you were panicking too much and the kiss was necessary for the spell to work, though I will admit I enjoyed it." He said calmly, smirking at the last part. But Maka wasn't listening she was already reaching for another book to throw at him.

"You bastard! That was my first kiss!" She yelled. But before she could throw the book at him his scarves had pinned her down to the bed.

"And who would you have wanted to give it to? That weapon of yours?! No! You are mine! He doesn't care about you as much as I do! He doesn't know you as much as I do! He will never have you!" He yelled, normally he would've never yelled at his Maka but he was a little bit pissed off at being repeatedly hit in the face with a book. '_But that isn't important right now'. _He thought as he leaned down to capture her lips. Maka gasped at the sudden move and Asura used this moment to slide his tongue into her mouth He thought as she moaned and kissed him back. His hands went to her small but still there chest and started to knead one as rubbed the hardened nipple of the other one through her bra as.She was still inexperienced as it was only her second time but it was amazing Incredible. She is the sweetest thing he's ever tasted.

'_Delicious' _he thought as he deepened the kiss. Unfortunately for him this is when Maka's brain decided to snap out of its kiss-induced coma and she started to push him away

"No. You're my enemy; I'm supposed to kill you." She said unconvincingly.

"Why am I your enemy? I would never do anything to hurt you. I've always been with you and I've never tried to hurt you have I?" Asura said looking earnestly at her.

"You took me away from my family and my friends!" She said glaring at him.

"Friends! Apart from that pink haired witch with black blood, the rest can hardly be called friends. When you can't keep up they leave you behind. You're not as strong as that shinigami brat or that blue haired idiot so they're leaving you behind you can feel it, I know you can. You can feel them start to leave you behind. When was the last time you talked to one of them about your problems? You've always talked to me about them."

'_You're amazing for even being able to put up with them in my opinion.'_ He thought to himself.

She couldn't argue with that one. "But what about Crona and my parents? I still miss them."She said trying not to cry and show how much his words really had affected her; it was true they had been distancing themselves from her lately.

"Don't even mention those filthy humans that call themselves your parents. Your father sold you to me and when your mother found out she abandoned you without even saying goodbye, even though she knew you were standing in the doorway." He spat growing angrier and angrier as he went down that line of thought.

"How did you...?" She gasped before he just tapped his temple with his index finger.

Of course she remembered her mother leaving after she fought with Spirit about how he had apparently given her this devil child and made that 'thing' come out of her. She had never felt so sad in her life. She stayed in her room for 2 days and didn't speak to anyone not even the voice. But then she decided she would become a great scythe meister like her mother and make her proud to be Maka's mother. When she stated getting postcard from her mother she was ecstatic until she had found Spirit writing them in his study. All this wouldn't deter her though it just made her work harder towards her goal. She hadn't even remembered about her father abandoned her choosing to block it out and believe that it was her great mother was the only true parent she had

"Shut up!" She yelled as tears poured down her face.

Asura knew he had gone over the line. "Maka I-." he was cut off as her palm connected with his cheek.

"Get out! I don't want to see you right now." She yelled at him. _I wish Crona was here._ She thought as she thought of the girl who was shy but was still a great friend and cared very much about Maka.

As Asura left the room he heard that last thought Maka had. It gave him a very brilliant idea. _'I can't have Maka upset at me can I and if the pink haired girl will make her happy then I'll have to go run a little errand for her.' _ He thought as he made his way towards Death city.

Crona was feeling awful. Maka was gone! She didn't know how to deal with life without Maka! Everyone had been running around trying to find the missing scythe meister as soon as Soul had woken up and told them what happened. One thing everyone had not expected was how Spirit would react at first he had gone frantic yelling at everyone that they needed to go find his precious daughter NOW! But when Soul had awoken and told everyone what happened he had calmed down and went into the rarely seen serious death-scythe mode, he told everyone to leave it alone and just mourn because she wasn't coming back. Everyone had tried to force more information out of him, but Spirit wasn't budging he would not tell anymore. Death-scythe was sadder now he didn't smile anymore and he didn't even show any other facial expression besides a guilty despair. Crona was still thinking about how to deal with this when Ragnarok had burst from her back in his black dragon form which had now been chibi-fied.

"Ragnarok put me down! I don't how to deal with flying at night!" But instead of the usual 'shut up!' she would get from him he was completely silent. _Ragnarok never misses a chance to bully me is this someone else? Oh no! I can't deal with another person coming out of my back! _

As he set her down outside the city limits she saw a man walking up to her with bandages covering his body.

"A-Asura Kishin sama!" She squeaked. When she caught a glimpse of his face.

'Yes. Hello Crona is it? I hear you're a good friend of Maka's." He said in a false sweet voice.

She nodded too scared to speak.

"Would you like to see Maka again? She misses you very much." He said watching her carefully to gauge her reaction.

"M-m-maka? What have you done with her?" she said as she formed her blood into a sword even though she was shaking like mad.

'_I can see why Maka likes this girl so much.' _He thought to himself. "I didn't do anything to her but she misses you so come with me." He said turning around and walking off towards home.

"Wait! Where is Maka? Is she okay?" Crona said running after him.

"I believe I told you to follow me. It was not a request." He said glaring at the poor frightened girl.

"Y-y-yes M-mr Kishin s-sama S-Sir." She said as her shaking intensified following after him.

Maka had just woken up when she heard a knock on her door. Before she could say anything Asura barged into her room. "Maka I'm sorry about earlier. Don't be mad at me." He said as he grabbed her in a tight hug. She couldn't stay mad at him even when he was a voice how could she do it when he was right there in front of her looking at her with those eyes.

"Fine. But I'm still a bit mad at you." She said "I really do miss Crona though." She said quietly to herself

The Kishin smiled oh yeah this was going to get him major brownie points with her. "You didn't think I would make you abandon all your friends did you I love you too much for that."He said as the door opened behind him and a shy pink haired girl poked her head in making Maka gasp.


	5. Chapter 5: Report

Hello peoples I'm back hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review please and thank you to all you that did. Also I'm going to introduce two new OC's. Hope you like them.

Chapter 5

"Crona!" Maka gasped as the pink haired girl came barrelling into her.

"Maka!" She wailed holding on tightly to Maka. "Where did you go? I can't deal with you being missing!" She said through her tears.

"It's okay Crona. I'm here." she said soothingly to the girl as she rubbed her back. "I was just gone for awhile but I won't leave you again."

"I missed you." Crona said sorrowfully and Maka felt her heart take a nose dive at her words.

"I missed you too." She said hugging Crona back fiercely.

Asura had left the room awhile ago to give the girls sometime to themselves, while he went to check on something.

* * *

*Were going to follow Asura for awhile. We'll come back to Maka and Crona later.*

Asura walked out of his temporary home and out into the middle of nowhere to meet two of his loyal followers Haruna and Akarui Kumamoto.

Akarui and his sister were loyal followers since they had been born. They were both weapons Haruna being a desert eagle hand gun and Akarui being a claymore .Akarui classic was tall at 6'2, dark and handsome. His hair was jet black like his sisters and reached to just above his shoulders and his eyes were a frightening silver colour even though one was covered by an eye patch and he rarely showed any expression other than neutral and hardly said anything.

His sister Haruna however was a complete opposite of him even though they looked almost identical, she was always happy and smiling but was completely serious when she needed to be. Except the obvious fact that they were different genders the only differences were that Haruna eyes a beautiful golden colour and her hair was way longer than her brothers when it was let loosed it reached down to the small of her back, she usually kept it tied back though in a high ponytail. She slender with ample chest and she was shorter than most people at 5'4 but she always used that to her advantage in a fight to get low and shoot high.

They both bowed to Asura until he motioned for the to rise.

"Asura-sama we are back from reconnaissance as per your orders." Akarui said in his low monotone voice.

"What's happening ?" Asura said.

"Using the fathers D.N.A. the cat witch Blair was able to make a tracking spell it's not very accurate but it won't take long to give them results. They should be here tomorrow at best Friday at worst. (A/N:I'm making today Tuesday.) The Shinigami Death the kid and his two demon guns Liz and patty Thompson , the Star-clan ninja Black*Star and his dark weapon Tsubaki Natskasukasa(Have NO idea if that's how you spell it. could someone tell me please.) And Dr. Franken Stein with the weapon spirit will be coming. It seems as though he's being forced to come." Haruna said seriously in her smooth voice.

_At least he has that much honour left._ Asura thought before addressing the two weapons.

"You two will come back to the house with me and help me guard Maka. Akarui, we have the demon swordsman Crona with us you will be in charge of keeping her safe she is a swordsman so she may need to wield you understood?"

"Hai Asura-sama." He said bowing.

"Haruna you will be first line of defence wait at the main gate and stop as many as you can from getting in the Dr. Will be the biggest threat but Spirit will not fight with him so try to keep the star-clan brat and shinigami from getting in. Understood? .I will see if I can use Maka's weapon form."

"Hai Asura-sama." She said bowing.

"Good let's go." He said turning to walk back to the mansion as the weapons followed behind him.

_They want to play then let's play. _He thought smirking evilly to himself.

* * *

*Maka and Crona time.*

"Maka why are you staying here? Why haven't you tried to leave?" Crona asked her friend as they sat on her bed talking.

"It's hard to explain Crona. Asura has been a very important thing to me my whole life and I really care about him." she said blushing.

"You really care about him don't you?"Crona said Seeing how serious she was about him.

"I really do even though he kidnapped me he's the one I love the most." Maka said seriously with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"But why Maka?"Crona said worrying for her friend.

And so Maka told her the story of her father and how he made the deal and how Asura's been with her ever since.

Crona could relate a little bit. It was like Ragnarok. He had always been there with her encouraging her in his own fucked up way. Even though he was mean to her he really did care about her.

"I u-understand Maka if you really want to be with him. I won't get in your way but I won't leave you alone either. Unless you want me too, you don't want me too though right Maka? Please don't leave me alone again!" Crona cried as she hugged Maka again.

"I won't leave you ever again. We're in this together now." Maka said with a determined look in her eyes.

The girls just sat there and hung out for awhile until Asura came back with two people they didn't know behind him.

"We need to talk." he said seriously.


	6. Chapter 6: Fight!

Hey guys. Two in one day go me! Sorry if I suck at fight scene's but please read&review anyway

* * *

Chapter 6

*We're at the DWMA*

"Blair can't you hurry up ?!" Soul shouted for the fiftieth time.

"Nya! I'm going as fast as I can. Now shut up and let me work." Blair hissed as her patience ran thin.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*star, Tsubaki and Soul sat waiting for the cat to finish her tracking spell while Spirit was tied up, gagged and thrown over Stein's shoulder since he wouldn't come willingly. They had been interrogating him for hours about Maka, but he would not say anything even when soul had started to threaten him.

Since they had nothing else to do while they wait they tried grilling Spirit again. They untied him and then tied him to a chair while the guys tried to get him to talk while the girls were still crying over their lost friend.

"Why won't you tell us what you know you obviously do! You can't lie to your God!" Shouted Black*Star.

'I can honestly say I have no idea where Maka is." He said in the same depressed voice he had taken on since Maka left.

"But you know something else don't you!? I am a shinigami you are bound by the oath you took when you became a death-scythe to tell me all you know." Kid said glaring at Spirit in disgust.

"You aren't Lord Death yet Kid and there are some things you just don't understand." Spirit said calmly.

"Senpai is there something making you do this? Maybe I can cut it out for you." Stein said as he smiled sadistically holding up his scalpel.

Usually this would have sent Spirit crying and hiding under his bed but instead he just calmly stared at Stein and said. " Go ahead you won' find anything though. It is still me no-one is making me do this."

Soul was just plain upset. He yelled "Damn it tell me where she is! It's my fault and I have to save her!"

This actually got a response from Spirit, he glared at Soul and kicked out with one of his legs hitting him squarely in the shin. "You feel guilty you little octopus head! You know nothing of guilt! You feel guilty that you couldn't stop her! Try it being your fault she's gone! Try living knowing it's your fault cause you weren't strong enough! Cause you couldn't save her! Cause you did this to her in the first place! Because it's YOUR fault! You know nothing! So don't sit there feeling sorry for yourself cause of something that wasn't your fault!" Spirit yelled at the top of his voice while everyone processed what he just said.

"Nya found it!" Blair shouted gaining everyone's attention.

Stein tied up Spirit again threw him over his shoulder then they got the directions and started to go get Maka.

* * *

Soul and the rest of them showed up in the absolute middle of nowhere where a house was sitting on its lonesome.

"You sure this is the right place?" Black*star asked as they walked up to the house.

"Positive I can see Maka's soul plus a really powerful soul and three others. Wait one of them is Crona!"Kid shouted not believing his Soul perception.

"Haha look who's here! You showed up later than we thought. It's not good to keep people waiting you know." A girl with golden eyes giggled in a mad voice as she walked out from behind one of the pillars of the main gate.

"Who are you?! Where is Maka?!" Soul shouted turning his right arm into a scythe.

"So rude I've been waiting her for you all day and I don't even get a hello. That's just mean."She fake pouted before smiling psychotically again.

"Black*star you take care of this kid while we go on a head to find Maka and Crona. Spirit try to at least co-operate ok?"Kid said as he skated forward on Beelzebub. Spirit just nodded and followed Stein. "Oh no ya don't!" the girl shouted as her arm turned into a gun barrel and tried to shoot Kid in the back. He avoided it while Black* star tried to go in for a soul force attack to get her attention back on him. She jumped up on his arm and then kicked him in the head as she flipped and tried to shoot him from behind .

"You're not getting past me Boy!" She shouted as they continued their battle. Black*star had to admit she was good it was taking all he had just to keep her from killing him.

"YOU WON'T BEAT ME I AM A GOD!" He shouted before he went into hit her with the enchanted sword mode.

* * *

*Now with Kid and the rest.*

When they were half way down the hall he heard a familiar voice yell "bloody needle!" as a black blood needle shot in between Kid and the others.

Crona walked out with a tall dark haired man with an eye patch but silvery eyes.

"Leave us alone. We don't want you here. You can't understand her feelings." Crona said shyly holding her arm.

"Crona! Why are you doing this! We're trying to save Maka!" Soul shouted to the girl before them.

The Guy standing next to Crona turned into a claymore which Crona caught and said calmly "We don't want you here. Leave now. I will protect Lady Crona and Lady Maka." His reflection glaring at them from the blade.

Upon hearing those words Crona blushed when she first met Akarui she thought he was scary but she admired him a lot. He was a good person.

Stein shouted to Kid "Kid we'll go on ahead you take care of Crona and the claymore." A he and soul ran ahead.

"Crona what happened to you?!" Kid shouted as he started shooting at her.

Crona blocked them with the blade and ran up to him. As she swung the heavy Claymore down on Kid she shouted "I said leave us alone!" he barely managed to avoid the swing before he got up and started to shoot again.

* * *

*Stein and Soul time*

They had come to a fork in the corridor as they were deciding which way to go Spirit suddenly ran off down the middle corridor . "Spirit come back!" they yelled as they took off after him.

They reached a big heavy door when stein gasped. "I can't feel anything just overwhelming an madness wavelength!"

They pushed through the door and gasped at what they saw the Demon God of Insanity Asura himself was sitting on a throne with Maka sitting on his lap while Asura hugged her to himself. Spirit stood next to the throne stoically like a guard dog not concerned at all that his daughter was sitting on Asura's lap!

Asura grinned psychotically at them and said "Hello Welcome to Maka and I's home."


	7. Chapter 7: Fight! 2

Hey guys Three chapters in one day i am on fire! but no the reason i posted three chapters today is cause I might not be able to post for awhile i have got some tests i need to study for and I will even if it kills me! (I suck at studying.) But I love you guys and I didn't want you to miss out so i updated like crazy for you guys.

thank you so much for your support it really means a lot to me.

I'll see you guys next chapter X3

Chapter7

*Back with Black*star*

"Tsubaki chain-scythe mode!" He yelled as he ran at this strange girl. He threw one on each side to distract her and while her attention was diverted he used his "Black*Star Big Wave!" attack

Haruna was sent flying back into one of the pillar she hit it so hard the concrete around her crumbled a bit. Black*star ran into go for another Big Wave. "Too slow." Haruna said as she simply moved her body to the side a bit so his fist smashed in t the pillar she trapped his hand their by holding onto his arm and then shot him in the face. At such close range he was sent flying back with a broken nose and possible concussion screaming "OW! My face!" Before he even hit the ground Haruna was there and kicked him as far away as possible.

_There that should keep him away for awhile_ She thought as she sat down and waited for the blue haired boy to come back.

As Black*star crashed into the ground a fair way away he just realised that THAT GIRL HAD OUTSHONE HIM! _Oh it's on!_ He thought as he started running back towards the mansion.

* * *

*That'll take a few minutes so let's go to Kid*

"Crona what's happened to you?!" Kid shouted as he tried to avoid her attack with the claymore.

_This is not good I barely have anytime to avoid her attacks much less attack her. _He thought.

"Nothing. Why are you trying to make Maka unhappy? Leave us alone."She said.

Kid jumped back and tried to summon the death canon. "Let's go soul resonance!"He, Liz and Patty shouted together.

Akarui saw what they were planning to do and shouted to Crona. "This is not good see if we can use soul resonance!"

"But my black blood will protect me." She said.

"Not from this type of attack it hits you inside and out. You'll bleed internally!"He shouted.

"But-." Crona said trying to come up with an excuse. Soul resonance was deeply personal she didn't want him to see what she had done in her life when she was trying to become a Kishin.

"Just do it! I won't let you die!" he shouted. (Crona didn't know this but Akarui has never showed so much emotion in his life.)

"Fine! Let's go Soul Resonance." They shouted just as Kid yelled "Death Canon!"

The claymore started to shine brightly as Crona shouted "Soul Alpha! Steel shield!" The Claymore became huge and absorbed the attack. Crona pointed the sword at kid and shouted "Silver shot!"

Kid was sent flying back to the front of the hall and was knocked unconscious for a minute. Crona didn't actually want to hurt him so she just stood there and waited for him to get back up.

"Thank You." Crona said shyly looking away from Akarui as she blushed. "No Problem." He said as he gave her a rusty attempt at a smile.

"Why don't you just kiss him already?" Ragnarok yelled as he exploded from her back and started to shove Crona's face onto the blade.

Akarui turned back to human and tried to get Ragnarok's hands off of Crona.

* * *

*This is not going well for Soul's team is it? Man I'm a bitch.*

Soul and Stein stood there shocked for a minute before Soul came to his senses. "Maka! Maka get away from him!" He yelled moving towards his partner.

Spirit moved in front of Soul and held him back while Stein tried to get some type of response from his weapon. But Spirit was for all intense and purposes dead to the world his eyes were nothing but black and he was wearing a psychotic smile on his face.

Maka barely even looked at him as she said. "No Soul. I won't leave him." She said hugging Asura tightly.

"Kishin what have you done to her?!"Soul yelled directing his question at Asura this time.

"I've done nothing to her trust me. You brats haven't given me enough time alone with Maka to do anything yet." He said smirking.

"You Pervert! Maka get away from him!" He yelled still trying to get past Spirit.

"You know Maka has told me some things about you, Soul Evans. I sit true you won't let anybody but Maka wield you? If so then it's going to be hard for you to fight me isn't it?" Asura said with that infuriating smirk still on his face.

"Maka would you change for me Sweetheart?" He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Maka simply began to glow and then changed into a scythe with blades each side making it look like angel wings. Asura caught her and then said "Spirit release the boy."

Spirit simply released Soul and stepped away with a bow going to sit on the sidelines.

"Professor Stein can you wield me?" Soul shouted.

"Yes I can." He said as he adjusted his wavelengths to Soul's.

Soul transformed and the fight begun.

The fight lasted a total of 1 minute. Stein was going up against the madness and Asura was pretty fucking powerful. At one point Stein was so deep in madness he used with hunter on a wall. This was just embarrassing Asura had them pinned in a minute.

"Listen to me you stupid Albino. Maka is mine now. Do not come looking for her again." Asura said glaring at him. Stein was too crazy too talk right now as his eyes was rolling back into his head and his limbs were twisting themselves into weird angles.

"I will never give up until I break Maka out of your spell and take her home!" Soul yelled glaring back at him.

"Spell?" Asura laughed. "Maka is here of her own free will."

"Maka?" Soul said looking at the scythe in Asura's hand.

"It's true Soul. I want to be here." She said appearing on the blade.

"Maka please come home." Soul said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Soul but this is where I want to be. I love him" She said looking back sadly at him as she turned back into a human. She never wanted to hurt him but she wanted to stay with Asura.

Asura was overjoyed she loved him back he pulled her to him and started to kiss her passionately when he heard Soul start to gag.

"I think it's time you leave." He said as he used his scarves to pick up Soul, Spirit and the mad doctor out along with Kid who he picked up on the way out. Before they could even move there was a barrier around the estate which Black*star ran straight into before he realised it was there. Haruna giggled and walked inside the house slamming the door behind her. Spirit and Kid was unconscious, Stein was mad and Black*star was pretty badly injured. The weapons had no choice but to drag their miesters back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys let me just say I am not good at this type of stuff, in chapter three I actually had to look up the swears I used. Guys this is my first EVER lemon so don't hate me too bad but I will take criticism to help me do a better lemon the next time I do one. This may or may not be the last chapter if you guys have something you think would be good I am open to suggestion and you can PM me if it's really naughty ;3.

Please review you will have my eternal thanks.

Now on with the story O/- /O

* * *

Chapter 8

Maka felt a little sad that her friends had to be hurt, but she did not want to leave Asura. She loved him even before she actually met him.

While Maka was thinking about this in her head Asura was ecstatic MAKA LOVED HIM! After waiting for her for so long she was finally his! '_You two take care of clean up and taking care of the demon swordsman. I'm taking Maka up to our room. If you need me. Don't call me!' _He sent the thought into Akarui and Haruna's mind with a perverted smirk.

Haruna smirked and sent back. '_Have fun!' _With a perverted smirk of her own, while Akarui remained stoic and simply replied. '_Hai.'_

They both left the room with Crona and Asura turned to Maka and said "Do you want to go to bed Sweetheart?"

Maka just simply nodded and Asura took her to their room. Asura noticed Maka was looking tired and so he put an arm behind her knees and lifted her up carrying her bridal style, at which point she started screaming "Put me down!"

"No. I want to carry you." He said not even flinching when she started to hammer at his chest with her fists.

"I don't care! Put me down!"She screamed again.

"No." He said simply, ignoring her death threats and fists as he walked towards their bedroom.

Asura opened the door to their room and dumped her on the bed. Maka started to crawl back on the bed before he grabbed her ankle with his scarf and started pulling her under him as he crawled on top of her.

(A/N: in this I say she is wearing her normal outfit minus the sweater vest and shoes.)

"Asura! Stop!" she yelled trying to push him off her.

"I love you. I want you. Be mine." He said in a deep husky voice loosening her tie before pulling it completely off, while nuzzling his head into her neck and kissing her throat before he started to suck on the skin of her collar bone, leaving a hickey behind.

To her embarrassment instead of yelling some more death threats at him she moaned softly causing the perverted Kishin to smirk when he saw her face burning bright red.

Asura used her moment of confusion to slip a hand under her shirt and start to grope her breast causing her to moan again. Although he was happy feeling Maka up, he would've been happier if it was actually skin to skin.

Following that line of thought one of his scarves simply slipped under Maka and broke the clasp holding her bra together. Then the scarf simply pulled her bra out from underneath her shirt and flung it to the other side of the room.

Asura started to pull up Maka's shirt so he could see what was rightfully his. Before he could get to his prize she tried to cover her chest with her arms holding down her shirt as well.

Asura growled and used his scarves to restrain Maka's hands above her head and tried to pull up her shirt again, before he could she yelled "No! Don't!"

"Why? You are mine and I want you. Why would you try to stop me? Do you not want to be with me?" He said looking at her with confusion, hurt and some unfulfilled lust.

"No. It's just that my chest is..." She trailed off blushing and looking away from him.

"Small?" he said. Still not seeing what the problem was. Yes her boobs were smaller than a lot of women but she more than made up for it with the rest of her body with a nice arse and mile long legs and that slender body, he was getting hard just thinking about her. He thought her breasts were perfect; they weren't ridiculously big like that cat witch but they were still there. He had his hand on one right now they fit perfectly in his hand her body was truly made for him.

"Maka I don't care about your size. I love you. You're perfect, plus you are definitely not too small." He purred as he pulled open her shirt and tore it off her throwing it to go join the scarf somewhere else in the room. Just as he thought they were in no way too small, solid c- cup if he had to guess.

Maka's eyes went wide as he lowered his mouth down to her nipple and latched on.

"Ah!" she gasped as he started to suck on one breast while using his other hand to massage its twin. He bit down softly onto her nipple while he rolled the other one and she arched her back pushing her body closer to his.

He chuckled lightly at her reaction and slipped a hand down into her underwear and started to rub his palm against her through her damp underwear. Hard.

"You're really wet Maka. Are your breasts that sensitive?" He asked smirking at her.

Maka had currently lost the ability to speak and was only capable of moans and cries but managed to string together the words to say "A-Asura please-!" She was cut off as tore off her skirt and panties and he slipped one finger inside her. Asura noted how tight she was and thought _'She's so tight imagine how she would be if I wasn't using my fing_er' he thought as he was reminded of the almost painful ache in his groin._ 'I want her now! But I need to get her ready for me first_' he thought as he slipped another finger into her making her cry out in pain a little bit. He waited before he started pumping his fingers in to her making her groan and whimper in need. He needed to stretch her out a bit more so he scissored his finger slightly making her yelp.

"Do you like that my sexy Maka?" He asked nipping her neck a bit. As he thrust his fingers in again he hit a spot that made her cry out and buck her hips.

"I think you do. I think you love it, isn't that right sweetheart?" He purred hitting her g-spot almost continuously. "Do you belong to me sweet heart? Say it, say you do." Maka only moaned in response

"Say it!" he demanded thrusting faster.

"A-ah! Y-yes I do! ASURA!" She cried as she released and felt pleasure wash over her as she lay there panting beneath him. He looked at her naked body beneath him and had never seen a better sight she was beautiful. She was his

Asura pulled his fingers out from her and licked them clean. "Delicious. I want more my love. Let me eat you out.' He said with a serious face as he leaned down bringing his mouth closer to her core.

"What! No! Stop!" Maka yelled blushing and squirming to get away from the perverted Kishin before she was cut off as he licked her entrance and she bucked her hips.

Asura chuckled as said huskily "Liar." Before her licked her again. Maka gasped as she felt his tongue slip inside her, tasting every inch of her. Asura was delighted she was even more delicious than before even with her tightly squeezing on his tongue he went even deeper to hit that spot and when he did she felt the familiar feeling in her stomach as he kept licking the spot over and over again fogging Maka's mind. As she drew closer to her climax her body started to tremble and her back started to arch before she finally released. Asura lapped up her cum eagerly and licked his lips to savour the taste before sliding up her body and kissing her on the lips. Maka blushed tasting herself on him as he kissed her deeply.

"Maka once we do this you are mine forever. You're life and mine will be intertwined together forever. Do you still want me?" He said looking at her with love and a bit of worry. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't want him.

Maka wrapped her legs around his waist and said "Of course I do. Didn't you hear me when I said I love you? Now shut up and do it!" she said looking at him seriously. He positioned himself and entered her quickly. Maka screamed in pain and a few tears ran down her face. Asura licked them away and cooed to her as the pain gradually began to subside. At first he set a slow pace but then he started to slam into her as Maka yelled for him to go faster and harder until they both came.

"ASURA!" Maka screamed as she came.

"Maka!" he yelled as he released and his seed filled her as it filled her up Asura's mark of insanity appeared over her heart. He thrusted a few more times before he pulled out. He released Maka's hands and pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Maka. We are now bonded together for life." He said as he kissed the top of her head. She was his forever now.

"I love you too Asura." She said before they both drifted off to sleep next to the person they loved.

* * *

*Extra*

ME (Lnkn724anime): O/- /O

Maka: WTF *maka-chop* what the hell Lnk!

Me: GOMENE! I just wanted to write a lemon please don't hurt me!

Asura: *pats on back and gives thumbs up* Good job. You should write more. Of maka and me of course and next time maybe...*Whisper **Bleeeeep* *Whisper* *Bleeeeep*

Me: O/- /O

Maka: Pervert! *maka chop Asura* don't tease Lnk-Chan!

*Asura runs away with Maka chasing after him with a book.*

Akarui and Haruna: You may be a hentai. But we still like you.*Huggle X3!*

Me: best OC's I ever thought of. Maybe I should do a story about Crona and Akarui.*Akarui blushing.*

Maka *Maka-chop* NO! No perverted moments for Crona! *I'm dead*

Akarui and Haruna: Origato for reading. Please leave a review! And tell me what you think of the Crona story (it probably will be rated T).

Bye xoxo


	9. Chapter 9: come back

Hi guys this is an epilogue request by mchammer090801. It sounded like a good idea and I really knew where I could go with it so hear it is.

I hope you like this chapter mc. Thank you for reading my story and asking me so nicely to write this for you. It makes me really happy that you liked it enough to want to hear more. Love ya XOXO

But most of all I hope you guys like it. It's really long so it'll be in two parts one chapter and an epilogue.

Please review

On with the story ~

* * *

Chapter 9

Asura was losing himself in Maka's warmth; she was so god damn tight, he would never ever get enough of her. After their first time Asura had let Maka rest for awhile before waking up Maka to go another round, this was their third or fourth round .He was just about to go over the edge when he heard an annoyingly familiar nasal voice coming from the mirror hanging in their room.

"Helloooooo? Aaaaaaah!" Lord Death screamed as he took in the scene before him.

Maka was naked on all fours in front of the mirror with Asura who was also naked entering her from behind.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Maka screamed back as she grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself with ninja speed.

"Might I suggest we start by turning off the mirror?" Asura said with barely contained malice. Lord Death had seen Maka naked AND they didn't get to finish that round (A/N: that's what you're really upset about isn't it Asura-Chan?)

"Y-you're right I-I'm sorry." Lord Death stuttered as the mirror went back to normal and his image disappeared.

"Maka sweetheart I need you to go hang out with Crona or Haruna for awhile okay? I need to talk to Lord Death alone." Asura said still slightly pissed off.

"No I want to talk to him with you. I'm staying with you." Maka said determined.

"Maka no. Please just do this for me." Asura said pleadingly.

An imaginary light bulb flashed over Maka's head. She put on what she hopped was a cute pleading expression.

"Asura-kun, you don't really want me to leave do you?" She said climbing onto his lap, letting the blanket fall from around her.

Asura was having a little trouble replying right now as Maka was being all hot and naked on his lap.

"No of course not sweetheart it's just that I need to have a man talk with Lord Death." He said hoping that the words man talk would be enough to put Maka off wanting to stick around. Asura was trying his damndest not to get a boner right now.

"So you're basically going to swear and threaten each other right?" She said looking less pleased with the idea of sticking around for that.

"Yeah pretty much." Asura nodded still thinking of cold showers.

"Well I might go see how Crona's doing." She said throwing on a dress and some underwear and left the room.

After that Asura really did go and have a cold shower to get sexy naked Maka out of his head. He put on his bandages and went and called Lord Death in the mirror.

* * *

*With Maka*

"YOU ARSEHOLE!" she heard as she walked down the hall to Crona's room. '_They've started having their man talk'_ Maka thought as she continued walking.

* * *

*Back with Asura*

"YOU ARSEHOLE!" Asura screamed when lord Death appeared in the mirror again.

"What?" Lord Death said still slightly blushing.

"How dare you?! I finally get to have sex with Maka and you fucking ruin it! What the fuck!"Asura yelled getting all his anger out.

"Hey! That's not my fault the mirror ripples to show you someone's calling if you were paying attention you would've seen it and blocked me. Stupid cowardly Kishin." Lord Death said pouting like a little kid getting scolded.

"Then don't fucking call me at six am in the fucking morning!" Asura yelled.

"That's not the point and you know it. Either way I've come here to talk to you about your madness wave length. It's pouring out at a more alarming rate than usual. If you had gone on as you were without a weapon to amplify it, it would've taken years to completely cover the earth but with Maka who has a Grigori soul and is weapon amplifying your wave length it will take a week, two tops." Lord Death said seriously.

"And?" Asura said bored. This had nothing to do with him the world could drown in insanity for all he cared.

"AND?! This is a big deal."Lord Death said incredulously. He thought since Asura had found love he could maybe see reason. "Look if you're not going to see reason we'll have to take Maka away from you if you keep resonating with her this strongly when you fight and unconsciously when you *Ahem* have sex her Grigori soul won't hold out and she'll go insane too."

The room started to shake and darken Asura's eyes glowed a deep bloody red as he growled "You. Will. Not. Take. Maka. Away. From. Me.!" Things started to fly around the room and crash into walls, one of the mirrors in the bathroom smashed all by itself. "She is mine and if you try to take her from me I will kill you." He said threatingly.

"If you keep doing this I'll have no choice! Please Asura stop this. Don't do this to her." Lord Death said trying one last time to reason with him.

"No! She is mine I won't let you take her!" Asura yelled.

"In that case we'll have to come take her from you." Lord Death said solemnly.

"Oh don't worry about coming out here Sensei. I warned you, I'm coming to kill you now and when I'm done with you I'll kill your son too, and then give Death City as a present to Maka." Asura said seriously.

"No! You will not hurt Kid! We will kill you! You filthy swine!" Lord Death yelled in the voice he used to use when it was just him, Asura and the other 8 warlords.

"Be ready Lord Death the game is about to start." Asura said maliciously before he smashed the mirror with his scarf.

* * *

*Death City with Maka*

_Follow the plan. Follow the plan._ Maka repeated nervously in her head as she walked into Death City.

"_Don't worry darling I won't let them hurt you." _Asura said to her in her head.

"_Easy for you to say you're not walking in to a place that wants to kill you._" She thought back sarcastically.

"_They don't want to hurt you they want to hurt me and use you as the tool."_ Asura thought back angrily._ "But they will not hurt you. I won't let them."_

Maka's heart swelled at his words and thought back _"don't worry I'll be okay. I'm more than enough to handle them."_

"_Of course you are sweet heart. Remember what you have to do."_

"_Get in to Death City, find father, use him to stab Lord Death with Insanity to eat him from the inside out get to the mirror in the death room to call you to Death City then plunge the world into madness." She went over the plan in her head. _

_It's going to happen anyway the world is already feeling the effects of madness_ she thought looking up at the red clouds covering the sky.

"_Good see you soon my love." _Asura thought one last time before exiting her mind.

_Get ready Death City._

As soon as Maka walked into death city Soul and the others surrounded her. Patty did a flying hug on Maka and screamed "YOU'RE BACK!"

Maka hugged them all in turn and pretended to be glad to be back, but then she turned serious and turned to Kid and said "Take me to your father."

Kid noting her serious face didn't question and just started to lead her to his father. On the way there no one talked much but when they did Maka would ignore them and keep on walking.

When they finally reached the death room Maka walked in with her former friends walking behind her. When they reached the centre of the Death room with Lord Death and Spirit standing there, kid and the others went and stood next to Lord Death while Maka stood across from them and finally let her mask fall and went back to a face of contempt and a slight crazed smirk.

"Maka- Chan what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked in a motherly voice.

"Spirit come here." Maka demanded ignoring Tsubaki completely and staring expectantly at her father.

Spirit's expression did not change as he walked over to Maka and stood next to her he didn't try to glomp her or gush over her he just stood there stoically.

"Maka what's happening? What's wrong with you?!" Soul yelled taking a step closer to her.

Maka froze him with her glare and said "What's wrong?! What' WRONG?! Is that all you know how to say you're starting to sound like a BROKEN record. And to answer your question this world is wrong! HE is wrong." She yelled pointing a finger accusingly at Lord Death. "He's trying to KILL me and my husband!"

All of them looked shocked for a moment before turning to Lord Death who replied "No Maka we are not trying to hurt you we are trying to help you and your husband as you call him is an insane mass murderer."

"You hypocrite! You murder BILLIONS of people using your little lackeys and call it for the greater good. People deserve the freedom to make mistakes without YOU judging them and killing them for it to make your own army stronger. Asura has to eat but he does it indiscriminately and unprejudiced. Don't you dare insult him!" Maka yelled.

Kid and the others suddenly felt a madness wavelength so strong it pinned them to the floor immobilising them so much they couldn't even move a finger

"So this is the Kishin's wavelength amplified by a Grigori weapon it's stronger than I thought and you're not even aiming it at me are you?" Lord Death said thoughtfully.

"No you can't fight if you're immobilised can you?" Maka said shaking her head. Taking her father's hand he transformed into his normal scythe from but with a difference. The handle had spikes coming out of it in random places and the blade had Asura's mark of insanity glowing on it, the whole thing was giving off a bloody red glow.

"Lord Death for your crimes against humanity your soul is mine." Maka said moving in to a fighting position.

"Ready?"

* * *

Don't forget to review thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10:END

Hi guys this the last chapter thank you to all those who reviewed followed and favourited. You guys are the best. I still would like to hear what youu think of this last chapter though so don't forget to review please

* * *

Recap:

_Kid and the others suddenly felt a madness wavelength so strong it pinned them to the floor immobilising them so much they couldn't even move a finger._

_"So this is the Kishin's wavelength amplified by a Grigori weapon it's stronger than I thought and you're not even aiming it at me are you?" Lord Death said thoughtfully._

_"No you can't fight if you're immobilised can you?" Maka said shaking her head. Taking her father's hand he transformed into his normal scythe from but with a difference. The handle had spikes coming out of it in random places and the blade had Asura's mark of insanity glowing on it, the whole thing was giving off a bloody red glow._

_"Lord Death for your crimes against humanity your soul is mine." Maka said moving in to a fighting position._

_"Ready?"_

* * *

"Bring it on little girl." Lord Death said seriously.

Maka ran towards Lord Death swinging the Death scythe down in a big arc. Lord Death held up his ginormous gloved hand and blocked while using his other hand to

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"

His hand slammed into Maka's face, smashing her into a wall.

_I see what all the complaints were about those chops hurt!_ Maka thought as she peeled herself off the wall.

"You're already consumed by madness aren't you? The real Maka wouldn't betray her school like this she is a kind person who cares about her friends and family." Lord Death said as he dodged her swings with the scythe.

"Just because I'm on a different side you automatically label me as evil and say I'm not real. Now hold still!" Maka yelled with a psychotic grin as she slashed at him.

"You are trying to immerse the world in insanity and you say you're not evil?" Lord Death queried.

"Madness is not evil; it's just like bravery everybody has it." Maka purred, dodging another chop from Lord Death.

"Even insane you're still as stubborn as ever." Lord Death.

As he said this Maka managed to get down low and use the handle of the scythe like a baseball bat to send him flying.

"Wooo look at him fly~ hehehe." She laughed psychotically.

Lord Death had had enough summoning his shinigami power he summoned a death canon much stronger than his son's and shot it at her from his mask. The beam hit Maka dead on in the stomach, black blood came out from where the beam hit and sent her flying. She lay on the ground for a while and just as Lord Death started to turn and check on Kid and his friends who were helpless to do anything but sit there and watch, pinned under the madness wavelength she started to laugh again. Lord Death started to turn around to face his opponent again, but Maka in a very dog move had already snuck up and managed to get in a shallow cut to his side before he bitch-slapped/shinigami-chopped her away from him.

From the wound immense pain radiated from his side. It was painful but he could work with it. '_Maybe' _he though as another round of pain radiated all over him causing him to wince.

"Awwww is the Shinigami in pain?" Maka laughed.

"Well it does happen to hurt when you shoot insanity into someone by slashing them." He said sarcastically.

"Awwww I'm sorry." She laughed mockingly. "Let me make it up to you, choose a weapon."

As she said this, the pressure holding the weapons down was released enough for them to stand up.

He automatically went for Soul as he was a scythe his preferred weapon, but Soul slapped away Shinigami's expectant hand and walked over to Maka still smirking a shark tooth grin, but this was deadlier, more filled with animosity and malice. In a raspier voice 'Soul' said "Sorry Shinigami. Soul isn't here anymore. Do you know how horrible it was being trapped in his thick skull?" Not-Soul shuddered.

"Well Soul and I used to call you Oni but now that your free what do you want your name to be?" Maka asked smiling kindly at him.

Oni was shocked all this compassion from a girl who has sworn to kill him more times than he can count and has hated him from the start. _'Even when she is insane she is still kind and caring'_

"I'm free now so call me… Amanojaku" He said smirking at his own pun.

"Amanojaku?" Maka questioned him

"It is a small demon and is thought to be able to provoke a person's darkest desires and thus instigate him into perpetrating wicked deeds. Suits me perfectly so Amanojaku it is." He said smiling, he liked his new name.

"Well Amanojaku, mind if I call you Jaku? You may go if you wish he's going to come soon anyway." Maka said glaring at Lord Death.

Amanojaku didn't even need to ask who HE was, but Maka was the first person who had ever been kind to him, he didn't want to be alone again so he would stay with her.

He kneeled in front of her and said "But you are my meister and I am your weapon Aijin (A/N: Aijin is the Japanese word for mistress) I will always be by your side."

Maka smiled and said "Very well we will always be together then."

"Hai. Watashi no aijin (yes. My mistress)" he said getting up from his kneeling position to go lean on a wall out of range of the fight.

Lord Death had watched this encounter a bit shocked but turned to Tsubaki who simply nodded and changed into her enchanted sword mode.

The fight went on for quite a long time neither one willing to give in, each one slashing and blocking until there were various nicks cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Maka had still not managed to get a cut deep enough to inject a lethal dose of insanity and she was bloody pissed off!

The room seemed to darken and shake a bit as Maka's anger grew. _'She must be borrowing some of Asura's power there is no way she could keep up with me and last against so many Shinigami-chops_' Lord Death thought to himself.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed as her eyes started to glow red and change into someone else's eyes as a third eye opened up on her forehead.

"I see you've finally decided to show yourself Asura-kun" Lord Death said solemnly.

Asura/Maka ignored him before surveying the damage done to Maka and turning to glare at Lord Death.

"Death! How dare you hurt MY Maka!" He roared.

Her eyes flashed back to green for a second as she said "Asura don't butt in I can do this."

Back to red "Maka don't fight me on this it's my time to fight."

Back to green "But I'm not done fighting yet!"

Red "No I need to talk to my old sensei."

Green "No I need to kill him."

Red "You are so stubborn! Just let me fight already! I don't want to take over you but I will take over if you make me"

"Someone's not getting laid tonight." Lord Death said cheekily.

One eye red the other green "SHUT UP!"

Green "Let me do this." She said pleadingly.

Red "*sigh* fine call me on the mirror when you're done."

Maka's eyes turned back to green and she stood in a fighting stance once more.

Maka ran up impossibly fast with the scythe behind her back and socked Lord Death in the face as he reeled back from the force of it she got down low and swept out his legs from underneath him. Maka brought the scythe back until she was practically doing the bridge position and swung it forward with all her might.

Lord Death brought up his hand to block but the scythe cut through his hand and down underneath him, Maka then brought the scythe around in a huge circular motion slicing him in half as it through him far away. Lord Death disappeared as the room turned darker Lord Deaths Soul was no longer keeping out the insanity it rained down on them all. As Maka walked to the mirror and called in Asura. He, Akarui, Haruna and Crona walked through the mirror. He caught Maka as she started to fall, she was exhausted from all the fighting. Asura kissed her on the forehead and called over her weapon he saw everything that happened including how Amanojaku had taken over.

"Find me a room with the biggest bed you can find then stand outside the door and guard her." Asura said carrying Maka bridal style.

"Hai Asura-sama." He said and went to the Death Mansion where Lord Death used to live.

As Asura held Maka while she slept on the bed he couldn't help but smile as the world around him became dark and started to fill with the sound of insane laughter.

He didn't care about the rest of the world, he cared that Maka was here with him, where she belonged.

* * *

And thats it sorry if it was a really sappy ending. once again thank you to all of you who have supported me. anyway this is the end for maka and Asura's story i may put up another AsuraxMaka i don't know. but thank you to Mariiko who messaged me about the chapter i didn't realise i hadn't posted in so long but it was the last chapter and i wanted to make it good.

thank you guys you're the best

until next time

Lnk-chan


	11. Important notice!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**  
**3 minutes ago**


End file.
